Changing
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Edward's sick. Bella's a vampire. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

I wasn't escaping. Not in the real sense, anyway. I had all the freedom I needed. I was giving my parents the freedom they needed, hoping they would get on with their lives. I didn't think that they would get on with their lives; I just hoped they would. It might of been a foolish hope, but it was still a hope. I was going to Forks, Washington. It was said to be the rainiest place in the United States, which suited me. I liked the rain and found it excessively beautiful. I had my car packed and left a note laying on my kitchen table explaining that I needed to get away for a while. I discovered a hospital in Forks that was rumored to have an excellent Oncology unit. I guess I didn't explain that. I have cancer. Hodgkins, to be precise. I drove away from my home in South Dakota and didn't stop until I reached a decent hotel. I was eighteen and had access to my bank account. I booked a room and fell into a deep sleep. I won't go on and on about my morning and the end of the drive to Washington. I had found a decent house that was small and I could buy cheaply. I found it with little trouble and parked in the driveway. It was quaint and near school. I unpacked my bags and put my clothes in a dresser that I had brought along, my couch and my chair. I had rented a small unit to pull all my things in, including the TV I had bought cheaply and my bed frame and mattress. I set everything up and then fell into a deep sleep after locking my front door securely. I woke up right away at seven and discovered that the house had a stove, several cupboards and counters. I had put my microwave on the countertop yesterday but had yet to plug it in. I quickly made myself a light breakfast and hoped I'd be able to keep it down. I finished breakfast and started the drive to school. I arrived early and entered into the main office. The secretary handed me a map of the school and a list for my teachers to sign. I exited and went quickly into the bathroom. I was curious to see if I looked sick; I had skipped doing that this morning. I saw my pale skin reflected back at me, the dark hollows under my eyes. My normally copper and black hair was gone; it had all fallen out after the chemotherapy started. I didn't look too sick, I decided. It was time for class to start so I made my way to my first class, which was English. My favorite subject. I hoped the teacher was a decent person, at least. I walked there slowly, trying not to get lost. I entered the classroom and the teacher turned to stare at me.

"Hello, Mr. Daniels. I am Edward Thorn." I said shakily. I was a bit nervous.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Mr. Daniels replied.

"I am good, sir. How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. You have a form for me to sign?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied, handing him my form.

"Edward, I see no need for you to introduce yourself to the whole class; people shall know who you are by lunchtime. Just take the empty seat in the back, left hand side, and wait until the others arrive." Mr. Daniels said, handing me back my form and a list of books we were going to read.

"Thank you, Mr. Daniels." I said graciously and walked back to my seat. I accidently ran into the desk with my hip. I let out a small gasp of pain and quickly sat down, pressing my hand to the offended area, hoping to ease the pain. Soon the students arrived in the classroom and there was only one person I noticed. She was truly beautiful, with waist length red hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she had dark circles under her eyes. She glided to the back of the room and took a seat next to me.

"Hello." She said, her voice like an angel's.

"Hello. I am Edward." I replied softly.

"I am Bella. How are you, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"I am fine, Bella. How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. Are you a vampire?" Bella whispered.

"A vampire?" I asked, confused.

"Just kidding, Edward." Bella said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." I replied. Class went by quickly and then I had History, another favorite. I was surprised to discover that I sat next to Bella in History too. I was feeling tired and slightly drained, on the verge of falling asleep. Then History was over and it was time for lunch. I followed the crowds of teenagers to the lunch room and quickly sat down at a completely empty table. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and tried to put a stop to it but failed. I started to dream, quickly but quietly it snuck up on me. I was with Bella, standing in a meadow. It was unusually sunny for Forks, and her skin was shining beautifully.

"Edward. Edward, wake up." Bella said frantically. I opened my eyes slowly, wincing when the bright light hit them.

"Yes, Bella?"I say quietly.

"I'm sorry for shaking you Edward, but you wouldn't wake up. I was worried." Bella answered.

"It's okay, Bella." I reply, thinking to myself, I won, Mr. Cancer.

"Do you have cancer, Edward?" Bella asks.

"How did you know?" I asked quickly.

"I've seen it before, Edward. Are you still working with Chemotherapy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I am. I researched hospitals in different cities before I chose Forks." I replied.

"You have you're records?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to come to my house? Skip the rest of the day?" Bella asked.

"Okay, Bella. I don't really feel up to staying." I answered.

"Alright, Edward." Bella said and helped me up. We walked together towards the nurses office.

"Mrs. Forge, Edward isn't feeling good. He's dizzy and clammy." Bella said.

"Okay, Ms. Cullen. Are you going to drive him home?" Mrs. Forge asked.

"Yes, I am." Bella replied.

"I'll notify his teachers." Mrs. Forge replied. Bella came back and helped me towards her car. I got into my car and followed her to her house. I saw her shifting her gaze to her rearview mirror often, watching me drive. I am not entirely sure why she was doing this, but it might have been to make sure that I was still following her. Finally we pulled up in front of a huge house with a lot of windows. I got out of my car and Bella and I walked into her house.

"You have a wonderful house, Bella." I said breathlessly.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella replied. I stood still for a while and then noticed the beautiful piano.

"May I?" I ask, gesturing towards the piano.

"You play?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I love to play." I replied.

"You may." Bella replied.

"Thank you." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I listened to Edward play his music so beautifully. He was beautiful.

"Bella? Is that you?" I hear Esme ask.

"Esme, I'm in the living room." I answer.

"Bella, why aren't you in school?" Esme asked, walking towards me.

"I wasn't feeling well. Esme, this is Edward." I say.

"Edward! It's so nice to meet you." Esme says.

"It's nice to meet you too." Edward said, shaking Esme's hand.

"Did you just move here, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I did." Edward answers.

"Edward, go back to playing the piano will you? It's so beautiful to hear you play. Esme, come with me, will you? Jasper asked me to tell you something." I say.

"Okay, Bella." Edward says.

"Let's go, Bella." Esme says and we walk into the kitchen.

"Esme, the reason that I came back is because Edward has cancer. He was looking really awful and wouldn't wake up. I wanted Carlisle to see his case. Edward has his records at his house." I say.

"Bella, that's terrible! He plays the piano so beautifully. That is awful that he has cancer. I'm so sorry." Esme says and hugs me.

"I know, Esme. It's wrong. He has so much talent but he's sick. Possibly dying." I answer.

"Who are you?" I hear from the living room.

"Oh. Jasper's home." I say and walk very quickly into the living room.

"Jasper! How are you, brother?" I ask.

"Bella, do you know this guy?" Jasper says, gesturing towards Edward.

"Yes, Jasper. I asked him to come over. Go into the kitchen, Jazz." I say.

"Okay, Bella." Jasper sighed. I glanced at Edward and saw he was as pale as me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask, sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"I'm okay, Bella. Your brother, Jasper, is very intimidating." Edward mutters.

"Yeah, he is. He won't be intimidating you anymore. I'll talk to him. Why don't you go watch TV? We have Animal Planet." I say.

"I love that channel." Edward answers, laughing.

"Good. I'll be back in a moment. If any of my other siblings appear, tell them to come to the kitchen." I reply.

"Okay, Bells." Edward answers, then blushes. I look at him curiously then walk into the kitchen.

"Jasper! You scared him very badly. Don't do that again." I say.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't expect a human boy to be there. Why is he here, exactly?" Jasper asked.

"Because he has cancer and he scared me earlier and I want Carlisle to take a look at him." I reply.

"A human boy? Why does he matter so much?" Jasper said.

"He just does. Does it really matter to you?" I answer.

"Yes, it does." Jasper says. Out of nowhere he attacks me. Throws himself at me and knocks me to the ground. I scream out of surprise and Edward runs into the kitchen.

"Bella! Are you okay? Get off of her!" Edward exclaims and walks towards us.

"Edward, no! Go back to the living room. Please, Edward." I beg him.

"Bells, no. Not until he gets off of you." Edward answers.

"Jazz, please get off." I say. Jasper climbs off of me and then reaches down to help me up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I am. Now will you go back to the living room, Edward?" I reply.

"Yes, Bells." Edward answers, then departs.

"Jasper! You could have exposed us! What happened?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me." Jasper says apologetically.

"It's okay, Jazz. Just try not to scare Edward, okay?" I ask.

"I won't scare Edward, Bella." I answer.

"Good." I drift away mentally and think of Edward.

"Do you love Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I say.

"You feel very happy when you think of him." Jasper answers.

"Okay, I do." I answer.

"That's wonderful, Bella. It's time for you to find someone to be happy with." Jasper said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Jazz. I'm going to watch TV with Edward. He said that he was going to watch a show on Animal Planet. Think I'm going to see Emmett on there, fighting a grizzly bear?" I joke.

"Maybe. Have fun, Bella." Jasper replies, laughing.

"Edward!" I say, walking back into the living room.

"Yes, Bells?" Edward asks.

"How are you?" I reply.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you how you are?" Edward asks.

"Don't worry about me, Edward. Have you changed the channel?" I ask.

"No, I haven't. Do you want to join me?" Edward says.

"Sure, Edward." I answer. I sit right next to him on the couch and he moves closer to me. Suddenly, without warning, he wraps his arms around me and I lean my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating, slowly but surely. The sound of his heartbeat is beautiful. Slowly he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Edward!" I squeak in surprise when he stops kissing me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that." Edward answers.

"It's okay." I say and move my lips towards his. He gets what I'm doing and kisses me back. That kiss made up for every moment of disappointment that I ever had. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice walked into the house and glanced very quickly towards the couch, then glance away. They glance back at the couch and Rosalie hisses in surprise.

"Hey, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie." I say.

"Bella. In the kitchen. Now." Rosalie snarls.

"I'll be right back, Edward." I say, kissing him lightly on the lips and leaving.

"Yeah, Rose? What do you want?" I ask when I get in the kitchen.

"What is the human doing here?" Rosalie asks, every word covered in venom.

"He's my friend, Rose. It is not your business to dispute who is my friend. He's got cancer. He's dying. I want Carlisle to check him out." I reply.

"Rose, don't harass Bells. She cares about him. She loves him." Jasper murmurs, seeming to appear out of nowhere, like he usually does.

"Loves him? He's an insignificant human! He's just a boy." Rosalie replies.

"Rose, shut up. It's my life. I will choose who I love." I answer.

"When he finds out what we are, what will you do then? Will you let him remain human and see him die? Will he run away? What happens if he breaks your heart?" Rosalie asked.

"He's braver then that. Who said he would find out? You going to tell him, Rose?" I reply.

"No. But he's bound to notice that something is different about us." Rosalie replies.

"You know, Rose, just leave it alone. I will make decisions for myself. I'm not a child." I say and walk out of the kitchen. Edward is sitting on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, Bells, I am. Are you? You're sister looks vicious." Edward replies.

"That's an understatement." I reply, smiling at him. I sit next to him again and he wraps his arms me. I love the feeling of his arms around me, but I fear he will get chilled.

"Edward, I'll be right back, okay?" I say.

"Okay, Bella." Edward replies. I walk out of the room and run upstairs quickly, finding a blanket that I can wrap Edward in. I run downstairs and rejoin Edward in the living room.

"Hey, Bells. Were you cold?" Edward asks.

"No, Edward. This is for you." I reply.

"Okay." Edward said. I wrap Edward with the blanket and then sit down next to me. He wraps his arms around me, and then places one hand on my bare arm.

"Bella, you're freezing." Edward says, shocked.

"I have a low body temperature, Edward." I reply calmly.

"Oh." Edward replies, then starts to play with my hair. It's very lovely and very distracting. I sigh softly and lean onto his chest. He's so soft and comfortable. My eyes drift shut, not in sleep, never in sleep, but contentment. I hear someone walk into the front door but don't bother to look up. I hear a tiny gasp of surprise and quickly glance up. Carlisle is there, standing as still as a statue.

"Bella?" Carlisle said questioningly.

"Yes, Father?" I reply passively.

"Will you come speak with me in the kitchen?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, I will. Edward, I am sorry. I'll be right back." I say, as I notice him shivering.

"Okay, Bells." Edward replied.

"Are you cold, Edward?" I inquire.

"No, why?" He replies.

"You're shivering, Edward." I say, concern tainting my features.

"Its fine, Bella. I do that often." Edward replied.

"Okay, Edward." I answer. I start towards the kitchen, worry haunting my every step. Carlisle is standing next to the table when I walk into the kitchen.

"Bella? Why is he here?" Carlisle asks.

"He's got cancer, Carlisle. I want to know if he'll be okay. If he won't be-I want to save him." I said, feeling weary.

"Cancer? Does he have his medical files with him?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, he has them, back in his house." I reply.

"Bella, I can see you really care about him. I'll take a look, okay?" Carlisle replied.

"Okay, Carlisle. Thank you so much." I replied, hugging him spontaneously.

"How did the others take it?" Carlisle inquired.

"Not that well. Jasper attacked me, knocked me to the ground-Rosalie hissed at me. But Jasper understands now-he realizes how I feel." I answered.

"Sorry, Bella. They shouldn't have reacted that way." Carlisle said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Bella, why do you care about him so much?" Carlisle inquired.

"He's…beautiful. I love him. I don't know why." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV:

Bella's family seemed a little unorthodox, that much was for certain. They were all very pale, very graceful. I began to wonder if Bella hadn't been joking when she asked earlier if I was a vampire. Bella wandered back in and went straight to the piano, and it was like I wasn't there, which didn't bother me. I wanted to see how Bella would act if she thought she was alone, so I lay down on the couch so she couldn't see me. Bella sat down at her piano and started to play, a haunting melody that spoke of heartbreak and tears. Bella took several deep breaths, sounding as if she was sobbing. I felt sad that she was so obviously sad, so worried, and wanted to take away the pain of whatever she was feeling.

"Bella?" Esme whispered, suddenly standing behind Bella.

"Esme, what can I do? I know how to help him, I know I can save him, but what if he doesn't want that? What if he's repulsed by what we are?" Bella inquired, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I knew, no matter what Bella and her family was, I could never be repulsed. Sure, her older sister Rosalie looks like she could kill with one look, Jasper knocked Bella to the ground, and her father looked completely shocked when he saw her with me. But Bella herself was amazing. I'd never met anyone so caring, so beautiful, and so wonderful to be around. For some reason, I already loved her. I was already damned, damned to die because of my cancer, so why not die happy?

"Be honest with him. If he loves you like Jazz says he does, then he'll be fine." Esme replied. Esme left the room with Bella, and went back into the kitchen. A few mnutes later, Bella came back out.

"Edward, we need to talk." Bella whispered.

"Okay." I answered, and stood up. Bella led me out of their house to the back of the wraparound porch, and we sat on a swing. The porch was very nice, painted blue with white trim.

"Edward, please don't be frightened or anything. My family and I, we're different. We won't hurt you, though. We're vampires." Bella said.

"Vampires?" I inquired.

"We don't bite humans, just animals; you'll never be in danger here." Bella answered.

"Okay. I believe you." I said.

"You're not upset?" Bella asked.

"If you say I'll be fine here, then I believe you. The one question I have is why are you telling me this?" I replied.

"I can save you. From the cancer, I mean." Bella answered.

"How?" I inquired.

"By turning you into one of us." Bella said.

"It would be painful, wouldn't it?" I questioned.

"Yes, it would be." Bella replied.

"But I'd get to live." I said, mostly to myself.

"You would. Is that what you want? Or do you want to live as a human?" Bella asked.

"I'd rather get it over with, become a vampire. I don't think I could survive another bit of chemotherapy, really." I answered.

"I understand. Let's go talk to Carlisle, okay?" Bella said. We walked back into the house, and up the stairs. Bella knocked softly on the first door we came to, and whomever was inside said for us to come in.

"Ah, Bella and Edward." Carlisle said.

"Hello, Carlisle." Bella replied.

"What can I do for you two today?" Carlisle inquired.

"Edward wants to be one of us." Bella answered.

"Edward, you know all about it, don't you? It's not going to be pleasant, and afterwards, it'll be hard to restrain from wanting to hunt humans, but it's possible. We all do it, some of us more easily then others." Carlisle explained.

"I understand." I replied.

"Where is your family?" Carlisle inquired.

"They're in New Mexico, where they live." I answered.

"You live here alone?" Carlisle asked, astonished.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Alright. Tomorrow's Friday, so we'll do it tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Carlisle said.

"Alright. I guess I'll call in sick to school, so they don't get suspicious." I answered.

"That's a good idea, Edward." Carlisle replied.


End file.
